


Won't you let me make you happy?

by weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe/pseuds/weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe
Summary: What could’ve, should’ve and would’ve happened in that van had Luke not interrupted them/had the show not been airing before 9pm (i.e Kate and Rana finally release months of sexual tension, confusion and emotional strife into some beautiful lovemaking)





	Won't you let me make you happy?

“In that case…that voicemail, on your wedding day…” Kate’s heart is pounding so heavily she fears it might explode. Before she has a chance to stop herself from revealing what she swore she’d never tell, the words come gushing up and up and out of her mouth. “I said that I didn’t want you to get married, because I want to be with you. And that…” Her breathe hitches as the true extent of her feelings catch her off-guard. “That I love you.”

Rana’s teary eyes widen and stare straight into hers, and Kate truly believes she can see her soul. “Do you really mean that?” She asks nervously, in disbelief that the woman she’s spent so long staring at and thinking about and falling uncontrollably in love with could really share her desires, after all she’s put her through; after all they’ve been through together. 

Kate’s heart flutters, because Rana has never looked so vulnerable and yet so true to herself. She can’t help but smile at Rana’s disbelief, when Kate has known for so long now how crazy deep she’s fallen for her best friend. A tear cascades down Rana’s cheek, her heart racing so fast she doesn’t know if she’ll make it out alive. She has never felt so exposed, so naked, which is ironic, she thinks, as Kate’s lips meet hers.

The kiss is soft, sweet, innocent, but quickly building in passion and heat. Rana runs a hand up Kate’s neck as her hunger for contact manifests in a firm grasp of her hair. Both of them have their eyes squeezed shut, as though the act of keeping them closed will allow the inevitable to happen without really breaking any rules. Of course, any thoughts of guilt or turning back are abandoned when Kate pulls away, takes Rana’s hand into hers and they climb over the front seats into the back of the van. They stand there, panting, cheeks flushed, and eyes locked. Kate takes her time to look at Rana, really look at her, her features, her body, the way her breasts rise and fall with every heavy breathe, the way she’s biting her lip, the way her eyes are glistening with so much life and want. It doesn’t take long for Rana to gain the confidence to do the same. She takes a step closer to Kate, lettings her eyes ravish in the curves of her breasts, the muscles in her arms, the plumpness of her lips.  
Kate feels heat rushing down lower and lower, up higher and higher, pooling together in her gut and with one swift motion she’s pressing Rana up against the metal bench, her thighs arranged alternately with Rana’s as she grinds down, desperate for friction and contact. Her right hand is in Rana’s hair while her left caresses her waist. For someone who’s never been with a woman before, she’s stunned by Rana’s boldness as she runs her hands through Kate’s hair and grabs at her ass, delighting at the moan she elicits when she begins placing wet kisses down Kate’s jaw, neck and chest. 

“Are…Ahhhh” Kate is interrupted by her own moan as Rana nips and licks and suckles at the tender skin of her neck. “Are you okay? Are you sure you wanna do this?” She manages to splutter in between moans and hard kisses. As much as she’s dreamed about this over the past months, she cares so much about Rana and doesn’t want her to do anything she’s not ready to.  
Rana pulls back, hands still gripping kate’s ass, and looks her dead in the eye, “Do what Kate?” She cocks her neck in faux-confusion. “Am I sure I wanna kiss you, taste you, touch you, take all your clothes off?” she mutters in Kate’s ear breathily. That response completely throws Kate off her game, and Kate thinks that was Rana’s intention, which makes the throbbing in her crotch even more intense. Her lips collide with Rana’s again, almost violently-her tongue exploring her mouth whilst her hands move up to her breasts and work at her stiffened nipples. This time its kate who’s in control, sucking at Rana’s neck, and listening in awe as Rana tilts her head back and releases a guttural moan that sounds like it’d been buried inside of her for far too long.

All other winter garments removed, Kate goes first for Rana’s top, bringing it up over her head with haste, and then begins to unbutton Rana’s jeans. She checks in with Rana as she does so, her eyes looking up only to be met with the sight of Rana’s looking at her tenderly. Rana places her hand to cup Kate’s cheek and presents a small smile as if to give the go-ahead. They maintain eye contact as Kate dips a hand into Rana’s jeans.  
“Ahh" Kate practically squeals as she feels her hand dampen as she strokes at the fabric of Rana’s underwear. “You are so wet” Rana, shaking with desire, watches as Kate removes her hand and bends down slowly to slide down Rana’s jeans and remove them from her ankles. Kate’s nose grazes Rana’s inner thigh on her return as she ghosts a trail of kisses up her leg, which elicits a breathy “Fuck” from a now trembling Rana.  
Rana helps Kate off with her top and jeans hurredly, her eyes mesmirised by the sight of Kate’s breasts in their too-small cups. Kate almost laughs, the sight of Rana’s eyes widening in delight as she places a hand on each of Kate’s breasts was so endearing and genuinely adorable. Kate places two fingers under Rana’s chin, bringing her eyes back up to her own. “You are so, so beautiful, Rana”. Kate places the softest and briefest kiss on Rana’s quivering lips and pulls back, cupping her face as Rana turns her cheek into Kate’s palm. “I’ve wanted this for so long”, Rana almost whispers, “You’ve been in my head, in my deepest and darkest thoughts, since the first time I kissed you, Kate.” Kate feels her own knickers dampen with a fresh gush of desire at the sound of her name spoken to sensually. “I just want you so much, I need to be close to you-”

At that, Kate cuts Rana’s sentence short by taking her hand into her own and guiding Rana into her own knickers. Rana moans, feeling herself drip at the contact shes been aching for, her inner walls quaking and fluttering uncontrollably. Sensing that, Kate slowly inserts one finger, and then another, inside Rana, urging Rana to stroke herself as she does so.  
Kate knows she could do both jobs herself- she has four fingers and a thumb, after all- but there’s something that feels so right about them working in tandem to bring Rana off, like Rana’s reuniting with her body and learning what she really likes and how to play herself. Kate makes use of her free hand, reaching behind to undo the clasp of Rana’s bra which proceeds to slide down. Rana gasps at the rush of air over her nipples, and removes her hand to slide off the straps. Kate’s fingers are still working, thrusting harder now, deeper, in a slow but strong rhythm at an angle that make’s Rana go weak. She looks at Rana’s breasts in awe; they’re pert but small, and far-from being perfectly round- but they are, kate thinks, really perfect. Peaked with brown nipples and separated with a valley in between, Kate memorises every last detail. Not letting up on her earlier boldness, Rana brings the fingers she’d been using to toy with her clit up to her lips and takes them into her mouth, upto her knuckles, and gives them one long, slow suck. It sends Kate weak at the knees and burning to taste Rana herself. She kisses Rana firmly, licking up her juices and relishing in the salty-sweet flavour. 

Just as Rana’s getting close to the edge and so turned on she might die, Kate removes her fingers. Rana moans in what sounds like physical pain at the emptiness left behind, and scrambles desperately against Kate’s bare thigh to regain some of her contact. Kate, however, has other ideas, picking up Rana and placing her onto he bench before sinking down to her knees and spreading Rana’s legs. Kate looks up at Rana, who looks somewhat terrified but urges Kate to continue. Kate slides her panties off, leaving Rana completely naked and open and Kate ravishes the sight. She moves in, starting with long, slow licks before taking her clit into her mouth and nipping and sucking in a way that sends Rana’s head backward as she screams. Using one hand to prop herself up and the other to grasp at Kate’s hair, Rana reels and squirms and moans with pleasure as Kate works her magic. Kate hooks Rana’s thighs over her shoulders as Rana grinds into her mouth, boneless with desire and ready to explode. It all happened in a blur, Kate’s teeth grazing over her clit and her tongue darting in and out of her sex, but soon she’s coming so hard she can’t even string her thoughts together. Kate works her through it, kissing her folds softly and drinking her up as Rana comes into her mouth, the release of so much tension and suppression almost too much for Rana’s senses to bare.  
Her orgasm is drawn out but eventually subsides, and Kate looks up to see Rana covered in sweat, her hair tousled and her mouth open in an expression that can only be described as a combination of shock, disorientation and gratitude. She looks unabashed and beautiful; unapologetic and beautiful. She looks strong but gentle and kind. Kate doesn’t think she has ever seen anything or anyone like her. Rana leans forward, and Kate meets her halfway, and they kiss passionately after what feels like the perfect storm. Rana can taste herself on Kate’s tongue; she can feel the damp spot beneath her thighs and see her juices glisten around Kate’s mouth and nose. It all feels so intimate, so new, and so completely right.

“I want to do that to you.” Rana whispers, sounding weirdly embarrassed for someone who spent the last ten minutes moaning so loud even the sheep three-fields-down would’ve been startled. Kate smiles and kisses Rana’s nose.  
“Only if you’re sure” Kate replied softly.  
“I am…I want to make you feel so good, like you made me feel, but I…I don’t know how” Rana admitted under her breathe, looking down and holding Kate's hands in hers, tracing circles over them nervously. “It’s OK. Just take it slow, but don’t think about it too much…just, do what feels right, do what you want to do to me, and I’ll respond accordingly, OK?” Kate reassured her, flashing a goofy grin so Rana can’t help but smile herself.  
Kate’s still on her knees, and she can see the cogs whirring in Rana’s uncertain mind. She’s about to remind Rana that she doesn’t have to do this, not if she’s not comfortable, when Rana silently interrupts her by reaching behind to undo her bra clasp, pulling the garment off and taking both breasts into each of her hands as she leans down and kisses Kate firmly. Using her thumbs to swirl round the peaks of Kate’s nipples, Rana nips and sucks at Kate’s neck. “Is this good? Am I doing good?” Rana whispers, which Kate finds simultaneously adorable and sexy as hell. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. Ahhh-”  
Clearly finding confidence in that praise, Rana has reshuffled their positions so she too is kneeling on the floor and taking Kate’s right nipple into her mouth. Kate has one hand on Rana’s ass and the other in her hair, holding her steady as Rana sucks and kisses the sensitive spot. Now her mouth is occupied with Kate’s breasts, Rana’s hands are running over every inch of Kate’s body, exploring her soft skin with excitement. Kate can feel herself dripping as Rana picks up the pace, kissing all over her breasts, and chest and neck and mouth.

Rana’s fingers hook into the waistband o Kate’s underwear. “Lay down, please.” Kate can’t help but chuckle at Rana’s good manners, and obeys, not that Rana gave her much choice as the second Kate went from her knees to a sitting position Rana pounced on her almost like an attack. She kissed her hard, biting her lip and still running her hands all over Kate’s body. She places kisses all the way down to her belly button, before glancing up at Kate, winking, and sliding Kate’s knickers down and off at her ankles. She works her way back up, kissing up her thighs which she pries open, splaying Kate wide and glistening just for her. Rana thinks she could come from that sight alone, Kate so wet purely because of her. She perches herself in between Kate’s now trembling legs, and, realising she has no idea what she’s doing, begins by kissing all around her inner thighs. She promptly decides to take the leap, taking as much of Kate into her mouth as she can as if she was kissing her mouth. Rana moans against Kate’s folds as she tastes her juices, which subsequently sends waves of pleasure into Kate’s veins that leave her arching towards rana’s mouth. Kate’s hands are in Rana’s hair-not roughly, but firmly, and Rana is grateful for the guidance they provide. She mirrors what Kate had done to her, and is overjoyed to hear Kate moan and writhe the way she has earlier. She sucks at her clit, jolting her tongue in and out of her sex and lapping at her folds. 

“Ughhh, Rana! Oh God!”  
Rana looks up frantically, her vision adjusting to the dim light after her head had been buried between Kate’s legs. Kate gestures for Rana to come up to her, and Rana shifts herself upwards and kisses Kate on the mouth.  
“Fingers…I need your fingers” Kate said, a strained whisper, with what sounded like desperation on her tongue though she was trying to stay calm for Rana’s sake. Rana nodded and began kissing kate again as she slid her right hand down to where her mouth had been.  
“I don’t know…what…I don’t know how to-”  
Rana is cut off by Kate’s ferocious roar as her fingers somehow managed to find their target location. She inserted two all at once, and thrusted softly in fear of being at the wrong angle or something.  
“H-harder, more pressure”  
Rana, feeling a combination of thoroughly aroused and thoroughly flustered at this point, decided Kate knew what would hurt and what wouldn’t, so she followed her orders and began pumping her fingers in and out at a hot and heavy rhythm.  
“Ohhhhhhhh!”  
Rana feels a wave of relief and accomplishment rush over her as she knows she’s doing it right now-and god does it feel right. She gains the confidence to crook her fingers a bit, something she’d felt Kate do inside her earlier, and that elicits an even deeper moan from Kate that makes Rana herself gasp with pleasure. She loves listening to the sounds Kate makes as she continues to thrust in and out as Kate grinds down blissfully against her hand. Bringing her thumb up to circle round her clit, Rana manages to multitask in a way she never thought was possible.  
“Rana, you’re gonna make me come! I’m so close, sosos, ahhh, you’re so good!”  
Rana thinks she might die at how hot that is, hearing Kate say how she feels and how she likes what she’s doing to her. It eggs her on, and she picks up the pace, easing into the motion, feeling comfortable and entirely engaged with the task at hand (literally). She kisses Kate’s neck roughly as Kate tips her head back and moans, her hips bucking up and down with Rana’s fingers. Suddenly, Rana feels kate’s walls spasm around her fingers and a fresh low of juices drips down Rana’s hand. Rana watches Kate in awe as she comes, moving her fingers in and out softly until Kate’s eyes begin to flutter open hazily. 

Rana brings her fingers up to her mouth again, and repeats that long hard suck. “You taste so good” She says, smiling.  
“You’ve definitely got a thing for that, haven’t you?” Kate laughs  
Rana blushes. “No, no, sweetie, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I think it’s hot as hell, trust me” Kate reassures her softly, as the high of sex turns into a dreamy sleep-phase, not wanting Rana to feel at all insecure or ashamed after so long feeling those emotions exclusively. Not convinced she’s got the message across, “C’mere” Kate says, urging Rana to lay beside her, half on her, their legs intertwined and Rana’s head fitting in the crook of Kate’s shoulder. Kate plants a kiss in Rana’s hair. “That was perfect, I mean it. You are so good.”  
“Really?” Rana asks uncertainly, tilting her neck to look up at Kate. “I was so worried I’d muck it up, or hurt you, or not be able to make you feel as good as you made me feel-”  
Kate kisses her slow, deep, and with so much love it’s impossible for Rana to feel anything but sure. “I promise, Rana. Besides, it’s not like I’ve ever done that before either.”  
Rana sits up at that, confused. “What do you mean? You’ve had loads of girlfriends, you must have…y’know, got it on with them.”  
“Yeah, I ‘got it on’ with them.” Kate smiles, “but this was my first time doing this, making love to a woman I care so deeply about, a woman I feel so much for, a woman that I’m in love with.”  
Kate’s heart melts as Rana’s face lights up at her words. “I love you too” she says, settling back down into Kate’s arms where they lay, at peace at last, in a blissful haze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so apologies if I've approached the POV inconsistently and please comment any changes I should make regarding the format. I have watched Coronation Street for years and this story line is truly unique; I am really happy they've opened a door into the Asian LGBTQ community. They are also just a sweet, endearing and beautiful couple that I thought deserved more exploring, especially since the show is only available to UK viewers! Hope it's decent.


End file.
